x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darius Michaud
Darius Michaud (played by Terry O'Quinn) was an FBI Special Agent in Charge who had some connection to the Syndicate. (The X-Files Movie) History Life Darius Michaud joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation in 1976. In 1998, he led an extensive search for a bomb in the Federal Building in Dallas, Texas, after a bomb threat had been called in to there. A helicopter transported him to the roof of the Federal Building where, after another agent reported that a search of the entire building had been unsuccessful, Michaud asked if dogs had been sent through the building. Even though the other agent answered the question positively, Michaud then instructed the agent to deploy the dogs again. As the agent carried out his orders, Michaud walked to the edge of the roof and looked over to the rooftop of an adjacent building, where Special Agent Dana Scully was searching for the bomb because her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, had a hunch that they would find it there. SAC Michaud was later called by Agent Scully with news that he was indeed searching the wrong building. After he drove to the building across the street from the Federal Building, he was met by Agent Scully outside as he hurriedly walked, accompanied by other agents, towards the building's entrance. He asked Scully where the bomb was and she informed him that the explosive device was in a vending machine, in a room where Mulder was confined. Michaud was instrumental in Mulder's subsequent release from the vending room, singlehandedly cutting a hole in the room's locked door. Michaud's expression turned grave upon seeing the bomb and he confirmed for Mulder that it was actually the explosive device it seemed to be. He then ordered his FBI companions to evacuate the building, an instruction that the majority of the agents immediately followed but that Mulder had a problem with, wishing to stay in the room with him. Michaud answered positively when Scully asked him if he could defuse the bomb and insisted to Mulder that he leave. With urging from Scully to accompany her out, Michaud's order was finally adhered to by an extremely hesitant Mulder, who exited with Scully. As the building was cleared of people and the bomb continued its countdown, Michaud sat in the room alone, staring at the bomb without making any effort to disarm it and later placing his head in his hands, in serious contemplation. Within seconds, the bomb exploded, instantly killing him. Legacy Shortly thereafter, SAC Michaud was mentioned by Assistant Director Jana Cassidy, during an OPR hearing with Agent Scully. AD Cassidy referenced Michaud — erroneously citing that he had been trying to defuse the bomb — in a list of five who, according to her, were people the FBI had determined had died in the blast, the others being three Dallas firemen and a young boy. Agents Mulder, who arrived late for the meeting, and Scully were only aware of Michaud's presence in the bombed building, however. Outside the OPR review room, Mulder tried to persuade AD Walter Skinner that the necessary blame for the incident should be placed on himself and not Scully, recounting that it was he who had broken contact with the SAC and left Michaud alone with the device. When Mulder later first encountered Alvin Kurtzweil, a former member of the Syndicate, Kurtzweil revealed to Mulder that SAC Michaud had neither tried nor intended to defuse the bomb but Mulder, referring to Michaud as a twenty-two year veteran of the Bureau, doubted Kurtzweil's allegation. Kurtzweil tried to explain that Michaud had been a patriot, loyal to people who had blown up the building to hide the deceased bodies of the firemen and the young boy. Although Mulder still initially mistrusted Kurtzweil, he learned that Kurtzweil's claim was accurate and that the Syndicate had destroyed the four deceased bodies because they contained an alien virus. When Scully had another OPR hearing supervised by AD Cassidy, Scully made several extremely serious allegations, including the fact that she had reason to believe that SAC Michaud may have been involved in the coverup. AD Cassidy ultimately accepted that there was direct evidence that a federal agent may have been involved in the bombing. (The X-Files Movie) Michaud, Darius Michaud, Darius Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters